Please be happy
by MidnightMoonKid
Summary: Cordelia knows now she can't be with him, but it's nearly impossible to move on. What if someone else was going through the exact same thing? Can they both find someone in the end? Or will they be stuck for someone who's already taken...


_I never meant to see them._

_it was by accident._

_At least now I know that I should just bottle up my feelings and bury them._

_I should be happy for them, shouldn't I._

_Well, it's only natural to feel sad..._

_But I could never admit how I felt. _

_But whatever. He found someone brilliant._

_Who just happened to be my best friend._

_I really need to be happy for her, but it's difficult when your feeling sad for yourself._

_Just gotta learn to but a smile._

_I need to._

* * *

><p>We had just set up camp, with a new member in our group. Anna, I think. Her family is insane, all of the girls are called Anna and look the same. All merchants too. Must be terrible at the reunions; and they're hard enough already. We were all getting ready to eat, Fredrick was making the fire as usual with the help of Sully, Robin was off to her tent already planning our next stop. I swear, that girl is a workaholic...<p>

Maribelle and Lissa were healing those who had been injured in the fight. There weren't many of us who did. I hadn't been hurt much, so I was ok in a matter of minutes. Some like Vaike got pretty bruised up, and well, Vaike was Vaike. No matter what, he always ended up that way.

Say'ri and Lon'qu were training. As usual. Their technique was pretty amazing, but I loved the comfort of my Pegasus.

Speaking of which, I headed towards the area where all the horses, wryvern, pegasus and griffins were kept. I walked over to my pegasus, and gently stroked her neck. I smiled, and everything seemed so calm with her. She flapped her wings a little, indicating we should take a fly. I smiled wider, but decided against it. Food should be ready, and if I didn't go quickly, Panne would wolf it all down...

I walked into the large tent, and I could see almost everyone gathered around someone, or a pair. I inched closer, knowing who it was.

_I had been walking around last night to check if any risen were around, my lance hand just in case. I could hear voices from behind a tent, and as most people would, I took a peak to see who it was. All I could see was Chrom's back, but I couldn't see who else was there. Maybe Robin discussing tactics? No, they always did that in her work tent where she had all the maps... _

_"What I want to ask is...will you grant me the honor...of being my wife?" he asked awkwardly. I brought a hand to my mouth. I knew he would fall in love with someone else, but my best friend? I felt happy for Sumia of course, as any friend would be, but I just have this nagging feeling of regret. I should have told him... It could have worked..! _

_...What am I saying. It would have never worked._

_"Chrom?! are you...proposing?" Sumia said, and I could here that happiness in her voice. I knew she would say yes, I knew she had a crush on him too. Well, I was happy for her. But my eyesight was clouding as I watched them hug, and I got a glimpse of Sumia's face. She was blushing. They really were in love..._

_I quickly turned away, in case they saw me, and quickly ran to my tent._

As I got closer to the group, my prediction was correct. Sumia and Chrom were smiling in the center of the group. I stood next to Robin, who had what seemed to bear an almost sad smile..? I was just imagining it surely. I sighed as I stood beside her.

"It's nice, isn't it." she said quietly and turned to me. Her brown eyes looking at me.

"Huh? what do you mean?" I asked. This was probably an obvious question, but I was oblivious to it.

She paused for a moment, "To see our friends marrying, I think it's nice." she said and smiled. I smiled and nodded back.

"It is indeed." Robin looked at me, and then looked back at the couple. Everyone was congratulating them. Robin and I stayed until last, and she went before me.

"Congratulations, Chrom. Sumia." she said and smiled at the pair. They both replied thanks at the same time, and did one of those cute couple things.

I went over to them, smiling because two people i cared about were happy.

"Congrats you two!" I said and hugged Sumia. She giggled,

"Thanks Cordelia!" she said and pulled away from the hug. She hugged Chrom's arm, and he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Cordelia." the words seemed to have no meaning. Seemed he was just saying them because he had to, but I must have been imagining that also. I nodded at the two. Everyone else had sat down and began eating. I debated whether to go to my tent or to stay there. I exited the tent, only to find Robin standing out side the tent.

"R-Robin!" I exclaimed in shock. She simply looked at me.

"You liked him, right?" she asked and stared right into my eyes. It would have been awkward to break eye contact. I nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

We didn't break eye contact for a while, until she spoke.

"Me too. I wouldn't be surprised if all the girls liked him at some stage." she whispered. "But what do we do now? Move on?" Robin asked.

"I suppose we must, it would be wrong to love a man who loves another woman." I said simply. Inside I knew it would be difficult to move on, and I think Robin knew this two. We just wouldn't say it. Robin's head quickly snapped back. She drew out her tome quickly and attacked. "Risen are here!" she shouted.

I quickly went to get my pegasus, lance and javelin. I mounted her, and we flew up. There weren't many risen, but we had to get ride of them before more came and we were full on attacked. Valmesse would most likely hear us, and then we would be well, screwed. Robin and I handled quite well before the others came to help. It didn't take too long, and we were finished within an hour.

Everyone went to their tents afterward, tired.

I hung back a little with Robin. She just looked at me with her brown eyes.

"You know, Cordelia," she started. We were standing at the dying fire. "It won't be difficult for you to find someone who loves you."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, I mean what I said. I won't be difficult to find someone who loves you. You're a brilliant fighter, and pretty. When we restock in towns, have you not noticed the guys?" she asked. I had to think about that, and shook my head.

"No, I don't." I made eye contact with her and we didn't break it.

"Well, next time we go to Ylisstol, I'll point it out to you~" she said and smiled. It was a rare occasion, Robin the emotionless, smiling. _Smiling._

The fire beside us had almost completely died, and Robin stamped on the last bit of flame, "Better get going, don't want to get up later than Nowi." she said and began to walk to her tent. I stood for a while, and stared at the clear sky.

It was full of little lights, "Pretty..." I said to myself. But it seemed to be so far to even get an inch closer. I sat down on a log, and stared up.

I couldn't really make anything out of the stars, but sometimes I can. Depends where we're stopped, and even if I'm up so late. It was dark and quiet, perfect if you were sharing with someone. I wouldn't be surprised if they were sharing a tent now. I don't think anyone would be surprised. Or if they were at the edge of camp staring up at the same sky that I was. I highly doubt they would leave they opening of the forest that we're camped at, since they seem to be a lovey-dovey kind of couple. I couldn't care less right now, as mean as it is.

I just couldn't stop thinking about what I would do now. Is it even possible to stop liking someone that you've liked for so long? I think not, but always try.

You have to always try, don't you.

I retreated to my tent, and saw a light on in someone's. Could have been anyone really, Miriel or Robin for example. As I entered mt tent, I began to take my armor off, and neatly put it in a pile beside where I slept. Wasn't long till I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>whoot finally got this out. I'm probs gonna take forever to update, but I'm going to try and keep the chapters 1500 plus words ;;;;;<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading~


End file.
